A BeChloe Story
by SuperMarioGrayson
Summary: A sad BeChloe story. Read at your own risk.
1. Will You Marry Me

Beca and the rest of the Bellas watch as Chloe kisses Chicago. Chloe pulls away from Chicago, and furrows her eye brow as she turns her head and looks into Beca's eyes.

Beca rolls her eyes turns away from Chloe, and walks to the shuttle bus, and pulls her phone out of her pocket. The rest of the Bellas except Aubrey, and Chloe follow her. "Chloe, What's wrong?" Aubrey asks as she looks at her.

"Why is Beca okay with me staying behind to get to know Chicago?" Chloe asks confused. "Don't look for problems where there is none." Aubrey states. "Beca told you she would respect your choice if you chose Chicago over her. I know she just wants you to be happy."

"Come on Aubrey," Fat Amy shouts. "The shuttle bus is ready to go."

"See you when you get back to the States." Aubrey says with a smile on her face. She then quickly walks to the shuttle bus. Chloe watches Beca sit down next to Fat Amy as the shuttle bus pulls off down the parking lot towards the airport.

"What was that?" Fat Amy asks as she nudges Beca with her right arm in curiosity. "What was what?" Asks in response as she looks up from her phone at Amy.

"You don't care that Chloe is staying behind?" Amy asks. "Amy, I confessed my feelings to her, and she chose Chicago. Beca says. I respect that because he makes her happy. Besides I don't want to be with her if she doesn't want to be with me." Amy then just stares in disappointment Beca, and watches her mess with her phone.

A week goes by, and Beca is finally finished moving into her new apartment in L.A. She walks into the studio for her first day working with DJ Khaled and Theo.

Theo introduces her to the other song writers. She meets 3 women. One woman is named Carla, and she has blonde hair and blue eyes. She was young, about the same age as Beca.

Theo guides Beca to this small office and they walks in. "Hey Carla, this Beca." Theo says as Carla looks up at them. "She's new here."

"Hi Beca, I'm Carla." The woman says as she shakes Beca's hand firmly with a smile. "Nice to meet you," Beca says with a smile." Beca gets lost in her thoughts because she finds Carla strangely attractive. There's just something about her, and Beca couldn't figure out what it was.

Beca sat down with Carla, and they talked for a while about some song ideas and stuff. By 5:00 PM Beca and Carla finish up Carla invites Beca to go to a bar with her and some of the other songwriters. There was a brunette girl named Anna, and a red head named Terra who reminded Beca of Chloe.

When they get to the bar and grab seats, Beca goes to the bar to order a drink. She sits down on a stool, and before she could say anything a man with red hair and blue eyes wearing a military uniform walks up, and sits next to her.

"Care if I buy you a drink?" The man asks as he looks at Beca. "Sure" Beca says. "Two whiskies please" the man says to bar tender. "My name is Timothy George what's yours?" Timothy looks at Beca with a smile. "My name is Beca Mitchell," she responds with a smirk. It seems Beca has a nice time with him. She notices that he reminds her of Chloe, well like a male version, which probably why.

"Well nice to meet you Beca." Timothy smiles again and shakes Beca's hand.

About 6 months later Beca has her first show. She hadn't seen any Bella in a while since she shut them all out of her life. It is in Las Vegas. Chloe decides to go see her at the show. After the show she decides to go back stage to try to see Beca. Before she has the chance to ask if she can see Beca she notices her. It seems that Beca notices her since their eyes meet.

Chloe smiles at Beca, but then furrows her eye brow when she notices Beca's sad look. Teardrops run down Chloe's face when a bulky tall man walks up to Beca, and kisses her on the lips. Chloe turns and leaves when she sees Beca kissing back.

Chloe returns to New York. When she walks into her apartment Amy runs up to her hoping for good news. "What happened Chloe?" Amy asks with joy.

Chloe walks, and sits on the couch. Tears fall down her cheeks, and she starts balling as she sets her elbows on her knees, and buries her face in her hands.

Amy runs over to her, sits next to her and rubs her back. "What happened Chloe. Did she shut you out again?" Amy looks at Chloe concerned.

Chloe looks up at Amy with a sad look and tears falling down her face. "No she didn't. We actually saw each other, but from distance. We made eye contact. She had a sad look on her face. A man walked up to her and kissed her. She has a boyfriend." Chloe the buries her face in Amy chest, and begins to ball.

It's 9:00 one night about 3 years later. Timothy is walking Beca home after a nice dinner date. When they get to her apartment building Timothy stops Beca. "Wait, Beca I have something to say. He get down on one knee, and pulls out a ring. Will you marry me. Beca looks at him with surprise. "YES! Beca shouts. Timothy stands up, and the two kiss. Timothy breaks from the kiss grabs Beca's hand, and puts the ring on her finger.


	2. A BeChloe Story

It been 6 months since Beca has seen Timothy, and 2 years since he proposed to her. It's also been 2 weeks since she fired Theo and quit her job as a music producer. Beca was sitting on her kitchen floor with a bottle of Vodka in her right hand. She had broken up with Timothy while walking down the isle on her wedding day.

She hasn't left her house, or changed clothes in the last 5 days. She was a mess. She hears a knock on her front door. She drops the bottle, stands up, and walks up to the door. She opens it, and sees her land lord standing in front of her.

The woman is older, and has black hair. The woman hands her an eviction notice, and then leaves. Beca then walks back to the kitchen, grabs the vodka bottle off the ground, and starts chugging it.

A BeChloe Story

After Beca gets evicted from her apartment, she moves back in with her father and step mother in Barden.

It's been a couple of weeks, and her father Gets fed up seeing her the way she is. "What is wrong with you Beca?" He shouts. "Warren, stop." Sheila looks at him furious.

She on the couch in the living room next to her and comforts her.

Warren walks into the living room with an angry look. "Seriously, you never leave the house let alone shower, or change clothes. You never eat or brush your teeth either. What the hell happened to you?" Warren looks at Beca furious."

"Chloe." Beca whispers as she lets out a loud sob. "I miss her. I love her. I should have never been with Timothy. It should have been Chloe that was standing there when you were walking me down the isle. Chloe should have been the one not Timothy." Beca lets out s louder sob. "I was with Timothy, and that's the biggest mistake I ever made. Chloe saw me kiss him, and now may never get to be with the love of my life.

Warren facial expression changes to apologetic. "I'm sorry Beca." He says as he sits next to her, and rubs her back. "Honestly, instead of doing this to yourself, you should go. Go find her, and tell her you love her. Even if she rejects you. You'll at least have told her."

Beca looks up at her father with tears rolling down her face. "I-I can't." She begins to cry again. "I shut her out of my life. She will never forgive me."

"You don't in that unless you find out." Warren says. Beca looks at him wipes her tears gets up. She showers, changes her clothes, and brushes her teeth. She then books a flight to a small city called Roanoke which is in the state of Virginia the next day at 4PM. She picked Roanoke because she found a small condo in Salem she decided to move into while she tries to put herself back on her feet.

A BeChloe Story

Ever since Amy moved to L.A. Chloe has been in her apartment alone. She is glad she at least has Aubrey living a few blocks from her. It is 6:00 PM, and Aubrey was there for dinner. They sit down at the table, and begin to eat the Chicken breast Chloe had prepared. "How was your day Chlo?" Aubrey asks.

"It was okay I guess." Chloe responds with a not so thrilled voice. An hour later Aubrey notices that Chloe has barely touch her chicken breast.

"Are you going to eat Chlo?" Aubrey asks looking concerned. "Come on you need to eat something."

"What's the point." Chloe says as she rolls eyes, stands up, walks to the kitchen, and throws the chicken breast out. The love of my life is married to someone else, and it's my fault. I should have never been with Chicago." Tears roll down Chloe's face as those words come out of her mouth. She then falls to the floor with a thud, and lets out a loud sob.

Aubrey runs into the kitchen. "CHLOE ARE YOU OKAY." She shouts. She then helps Chloe stand up, and walks her to her room. She then helps Chloe get onto her bed.

Chloe lays there sobbing as Aubrey calls Amy. "Amy have you been able to talk to Beca." Aubrey asks. Aubrey listens to Amy's response, and then hangs up. She looks over at Chloe shocked.

"What did she say?" Chloe asks with tears still rolling down her face. "She said that Beca was evicted from her apartment. Apparently after the man who was living in it with her moved out she quit her job, and stopped paying her bills." Aubrey says.

Chloe eyes widen as she sits up and continues looking at Aubrey.

"Amy also told me that Beca's land lord said she also noticed that she quit taking care of herself, and quit caring about personal high gene. She said she seemed to become addicted to Vodka."

Chloe sobs as she hears these horrible things about Beca. Aubrey then sits on the bed next to her, and comforts before she books 2 tickets for a flight to Barden the next day at 12PM.

Hope you guys are enjoying this. Please review.


	3. Beca and Chloe get reunited

Beca wakes up early in the morning after her first night in her new condo. The condo is at the end of a street called South Clearing Road. This neighborhood is in an area called Ridgewood Farms which is in Salem Virginia, only a couple blocks from Lewisgale Hospital. She sighs as she gets ready for her morning jog. She through on a t-shirt and sweat pant. She jogged around the neighborhood for 30 minutes. When she returned home to start taking some small online classes to learn about the stock market. She decided to use that as a way of making money since she bought the condo with the last bit of money she had about a 6 months ago when she was still living at her dad's house after the eviction in L.A.

After she finishes for the day she turns her computer off and sighs. She sits there in Boredom list in her thoughts since she had no friends in Salem, and nothing to do.

She was okay with that since she felt she needed that which is why she moved there. About thirty minutes later she picks up her phone, and calls up Emily. The call goes to voicemail. "Hey Emily, it's Beca." Beca says. As she sighs. "I know it's been a while, but you should come see me sometime I need someone to talk to. Please don't tell the Bellas this, but I moved to small town in the state of Virginia called Salem. I would love it if you would bring Stacie as well, but don't bring anyone else because I need some time before I can speak to Chloe again.

I would appreciate it a lot if I got to see you well anyway by Emily. I miss you." Beca then says her address, and hangs up the phone. Beca puts her phone in her pocket, and then sighs again.

A BeChloe Story

It's 2:30 in the afternoon when Aubrey and Chloe make it to Barden. They grab their bags from baggage claim, and head to their Uber. They stop at hotel to drop their stuff before heading to the Mitchell house hold. When they get to Dr. Mitchell's house they walk up to the front door, Aubrey knocks.

Sheila answers it. "Aubrey, Chloe." Sheila gasps. What are you doing here?" She asks.

"We're looking for Beca," Aubrey says. Is she here?"

Sheila rolls her eyes and groans. Warren, she shouts. Beca never went to New York yesterday when we dropped her off at the airport.

Warren stomps to the front door. "I knew she wasn't going to follow through with what I said to her about talking to Chloe." He says with an angry look. He then sees who's at the door. "Oh, hello Aubrey, hello Chloe. He says as he starts to smile. Aubrey then fishes her phone out of her pocket as it rings. She looks, and sees that it's Fat Amy and answers. "Emily knows where Beca is." Amy says through the phone.

"Where is she?" Aubrey asks in response. Chloe then looks at Aubrey as her eyes widen.

"About that, Emily won't tell anyone. Beca only wanted her and Stacie to know." Amy states. "Thanks," Aubrey says with a smile.

Aubrey and Chloe then leave the Mitchell household.

A BeChloe Story

Beca wakes up, and looks at the clock. It says 7:09 AM. It's been 1 month since she sent the voicemail to Emily. She gets up, and gets ready for her morning jog. Right before she walks out the door she sighs.

"I'm probably going to be alone for the rest of my life." She thinks to herself. She was always thinking about things since she's been stuck in her mind. She hadn't spoken a word out loud for a month ever since she sent the voicemail.

Right as she returns home after finishing her jog she gets a notification on her phone, and sees that it's a Snapchat from Emily she opens it, and watches the video. She sees Emily and Stacie on walking through an airport.

"Hey Becs, it's Stacie, and We're sorry it's been a month and we never responded to your voicemail. We just felt you needed space for a while. Anyway we just landed in Roanoke, and we're on our way to your place. We hope that it makes you super happy that we're finally visiting you. Also we aren't mad about you shutting us out of your life. We understand you were trying to cope with what you were going through. Can't wait to see Becs love you!" Emily says. "Love You Beca!" Stacie adds. I miss you too.

That snapchat put a genuine smile on Beca's face. She texts Emily the address as she ran inside to shower. As she finishes up her she quickly throws on some casual clothes. She runs to the front door as she hears a knock. When she opens the door the 3 girls scream with joy as they hug each other.

""Beca it's been forever. Emily says. "How are you?" Stacie asks. Beca's smile then turns into a frown. Both Emily and Stacie furrow their eye brows as they notice this.

Beca then helps helps the two girls bring their bags in the house. The three of them go into the living room, and sit on the couch.

"To answer your question, I honestly haven't been to happy with my life since before France. Well specially before the kiss." Beca says.

Emily and Stacie then begin to comfort Beca. "Anyway I'll tell you everything," Beca says. "So it started when Chloe kissed Chicago. I couldn't handle I tried to be okay with it. After I began my job as a music producer I met a man named Timothy George when I was at a bar in L.A.

He too was in the military. We started dating a couple days later, and well a couple years went by, and he proposed to me. I said yes, but when I was walking down the isle, and when I looked at him it all felt wrong.

I realized the reason I was attracted to him was because well he had red hair and blue eyes. He was like a male version of Chloe. I then a few then a few months later make up with him and try to be with him again.

I was stupid because I thought Chloe would never date since she caught me kissing him at my first show.

About six months after we get back together I felt weird about it again, and broke up with him again. He then curses at me, and slaps me in the face before packing his belongings and storming.

I haven't seen him since. Soon after I fired Theo, and then quit my job, causing me to get evicted from my apartment for not paying bills. I then moved back into my dad's house in Barden. He then tried to talk me into going back to New York to talk to Chloe, but I came here instead.

That's basically everything that happened." Beca begins to tear up. She sobs as she buries her face into Emily's chest. "I made a huge mistake!" Beca cries out. "That should of been Chloe standing there instead of Timothy when I walked down the isle, and all of you guys should've been there.

"Oh Becs, it'll be okay." Emily begins to rub Beca's as she starts tearing up. Stacie starts tearing up.

"I've never felt so lonely in my life!" Beca cries. It's been a month since I've had human interactions face to face for more than a few seconds."

"Call Aubrey now," Emily whispers. You need to tell them where we are. This is so unhealthy for Beca. Stacie stands up and walks out the front door. She fished her phone out of her pocket, and calls Aubrey.

A BeChloe Story

Aubrey and Chloe were sitting in there living room when Aubrey gets a call from Stacie.

"Hey Stacie what's up?" Aubrey asks. Well I just wanted to tell you that Emily and I are in Virginia." Stacie says.

"Why are you there?" Aubrey asks. "Well you see we're in a town called Salem, and well this is where Beca is. She moved here a month ago I think." Stacie says.

"Beca? Is she okay. Aubrey says in concern. Chloe eyes widen as she hears those words. She looks over at Aubrey. Aubrey puts her phone on speaker.

"Well no it's pretty bad. Emily is inside her condo comforting her. She's balling her eyes talking about her big mistake of almost marrying this man who was in the military. Apparently a lot happened to her in the past few years." Aubrey and Chloe look at each other with tears falling down their faces.

Stacie continues. "Well anyway, she described the man as like a male version of Chloe. He had red hair and blue eyes. She told us that she broke up with him as she was walking down the isle at her wedding.

She said it was because she looked at him, and felt like it was wrong because it was him standing in front of everyone, and not Chloe. That moment she realized that Chloe should have been the one she was about to marry instead of the man." Chloe became more, and more watery as she listened to these words.

Well anyway I will text you the address if you guys get plane tickets to Roanoke Virginia. I think Beca needs Chloe. Emily and I were her first real human interaction in the last month. The way she's crying makes this seem very unhealthy. Oh gosh I need to go Beca's screaming."

Stacie starts to choke up. Oh my god, just please bring Chloe as soon as possible this is, so heart breaking." Stacie hangs up the phone.

Chloe then sobs louder than usual, and Aubrey grabs her and comforts her.

A BeChloe Story

Another two days have gone by. Emily and Stacie are still in Salem with Beca. Beca wakes up again at 7AM for her morning run.

About thirty minutes later Beca runs back to her house. As she gets close, she sees Emily and Stacie welcoming 2 people into the condo. Once she realizes that the two girls are Aubrey and Chloe, she turns, and runs in the opposite direction.

"Oh no, this is not happening,"Emily says as she notices Beca running away from the condo. She begins running after Beca.

Chloe turns around, and sees Beca. She then sprints past Emily after Beca. "Emily I can't do it," Beca says through the hard breathing as she hears the foots steps behind her. The foot steps continue to sound louder. "Emily please!" Beca shouts." Beca feels a hand touch her shoulder.

"Beca!" Chloe shouts. Beca stops in her tracks when she realizes that it's Chloe who's behind her. After a few seconds Beca begins to slowly continue walking the same direction she was running.

"Beca please, I heard everything. I love you." Chloe shouts. "I need you."

Beca stops, and slowly turns towards Chloe. She begins walking towards her.

"I'm sorry," Beca says with tears running down her face. Chloe furrows her eye brow. "I'm sorry for shutting you out. I'm sorry for almost marrying someone else. It was my biggest mistake." Beca grabs Chloe into a hug. "I love you," she says. They then begin kissing. Aubrey, Stacie, and Emily run after them cheering.


	4. I Love You

Beca wakes up alone in her bed. She looks at the clock, and notices that it's 12:00PM She normally wakes up at 7AM. She gets up, and thinks to herself, " I never sleep late." She furrows her eye brow as she gets ready to go jogging.

After she puts on her normal jogging clothes, and ties her hair into a ponytail, she walks out of her room.

She notices that Emily, Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe are nowhere to be seen. "Oh well, Emily, Stacie, Aubrey, and Chloe being here must have been a dream," Beca says as she sighs.

She walks into the kitchen grabs a water bottle, and heads outside to begin jogging. "Beca?" A woman asks as Beca jogs by house number 2403. Beca stops in her tracks looks to her left where a woman is standing in her driveway about to get in her car.

"Carla, what are you doing here?" Beca's eyes widen. "Oh, well not to long after you fired Theo, and quit your job , I quit my job, Carla states.

"I moved here to be close to my family, and honestly being a music writer just wasn't clicking with me. I stopped enjoying it, so I quit." "Do you live on this street?" Carla asks.

"I do, I'm just out jogging. I usually jog at 7AM, but I slept late today for some reason." Beca says. "Well I'd love to see your condo sometime. I have some errands to run, but I could take a look at your place first." Carla says.

Beca agrees, they go back to her apartment, and Beca shows her around. They wind up sitting in the backyard deck, and talk for a bit. "Well, I had this bizarre dream last night." Beca lets out a small chuckle as she smiles at Carla who's sitting across from her. Before Carla can respond, they both here the front door open, and their eyes widen.

Beca looks down at the table, and runs her hands through her hair. "It wasn't a dream, I really have the love of my life?" Beca thinks to herself. "are you up Becs?" Chloe asks from a distance.

I decided to come home while the girls hang out a little. I didn't wanna leave you home all by yourself." Chloe opens the back door, and freezes when she sees the young blonde woman sitting across from Beca. Beca looks up at Chloe.

"Oh, hey Chlo. This is Carla, I used to work with her. She just recently moved here and we're just catching up. Beca notices Chloe staring at Carla, so she stands up, walks over to her, and gives her a great big hug.

"Oh, Chlo. I started to think that yesterday was a dream." Beca continues to hug Chloe as tears roll down her face. Chloe then wraps her arms around Beca, hugging her back.

"I'm gonna go." Carla says as she gets up and leaves.

Beca pulls back and kisses Chloe on the lips. Aubrey, Stacie, and Emily walk in and catch them. They then just smile.

Beca pulls away, and as she holds Chloe, she stairs into her beautiful blue eyes. She then starts tearing up as she realizes Chloe will half to go back to New York at some point. Chloe eye brow furrows.

"Chlo, will you move in with me. I need you here. I love you." Beca buries her face into Chloe's chest and sobs. "OMG, yes I will," Chloe responds as she comforts Beca.

"I will have to go back to New York for a bit. I need to pack my belongings." Chloe says.

Beca looks up at her and smiles. She then gives Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek. She lets go of Chloe, and the two of them walk inside the condo where the others are.

"Hey Emily, I think time we tell the other Bellas where I am." Beca smiles at her. I'd love to have everyone down here to see the place."


End file.
